That's The Way It Is
by Flowerstar
Summary: Takes place in Chapter 8-4: Tippi & Count Bleck. Count Bleck & Tippi were arguing in Dimension D about the heroes's problem. Tippi sings a song to explain to her love that they shouldn't give up when times are bad & they can win in this thing called love


Disclaimer: _Super Paper Mario_, **Chapter 8-4: Tippi and Count Bleck**, **Dimension D**, **Tippi**/**Lady Timpani** and **Count Bleck**/**Count **or **Lord Blumiere**, **Dimentio**, **Pure Heart**s, **Chaos Heart**, **Nastasia**, **The Tribe of Darkness**, **Dark Prognosticus**, **Light Prognosticus**, **Pixl **and anything that were mentioned in the story are properties of Nintendo/Intelligent Systems. I also don't own the lyrics and the song, _"That's The Way It Is"_. It's by **Céline Dion**.

Author's Note: This is another _Super Paper Mario _songfic which stars the main couple, **Tippi**/**Lady Timpani **x **Count Bleck**/**Count **or **Lord Blumiere**. This fic takes place during **Chapter 8-4: Tippi and Count Bleck** where the pair was warped to **Dimension D **along with **Nastasia **by **Dimentio**. I listened to this song a few times and I realized that this suits this chapter perfectly. It's a nice song even though it isn't one of my favourite songs but it's so true that you shouldn't give up when times are bad and love can overcome evil and any obstacles. I'm pretty sure that's what the song is all about. By the way, here are some important notes:

_**SPOILERS AHEAD!! **__**If you haven't played Super Paper Mario or you haven't even gotten up to the final chapter, then don't bother reading this but unless you like spoilers, go ahead and read this songfic.**_

**Tippi and Count Bleck are the only ones who have a dialogue because they are the main characters of the song fanfiction. Nastasia won't speak because she's unconscious or dead according to the cut scene and she isn't the main character. Mimi and O'Chunks won't appear in this story and obviously won't be speaking in this. Count Bleck, however won't be singing the song, just only Tippi will be doing it.**

* * *

That's The Way It Is

Count Bleck, Tippi and an unconscious Nastasia were in Dimension D which is a small green dimension created by Dimentio. The background was dark green and has wavy patterns everywhere. It has tons of even dimmer green squares dotted the background and the darkest green squares were scattered all over like a checkered pattern. The walls, ceiling and the floor was made out of millions of light green, tiny squares. The colour faded into a darker shade of green that was around the pale green.

"We have to do something! We can't just sit back and watch Mario and the others getting beaten by Dimentio! There has to be a way to help them!" Tippi exclaimed, fluttering her rainbow-coloured wings frantically in a fast pace.

"We can't, I'm afraid. Without the Pure Hearts, there is no way to counteract the power of the Chaos Heart. We have no choice but to surrender…" Count Bleck replied in hopelessness, looking down at the floor as he held firmly the brim of his white top hat and pulled it down to cover his eyes and face.

"W-What are you saying?! We can't give up just like that! What about your promise? You promised that we could find a place to live together and be happy! What happened to the Blumiere I know and love? Were you lying to me?" The rainbow-coloured, pixelated butterfly yelled angrily, facing the Count. Her wings still flapped repeatedly at a breakneck speed.

The top-hatted, monocle-wearing Count gripped the edge of his hat with his gloved hand to move it upwards and then removed his fingers away from the rim of it. He shook his head to her question. "I'm not lying to you, my love. Without the Pure Hearts, all the worlds and the heroes are done for. Is there something we can do to turn this situation around?"

The butterfly Pixl flew over to her lover and somehow used her wings to slap her sweetheart across the face. Count Bleck placed a gloved hand on his cheek and rubbed softly it to make the pain go away. He stared at her, giving her a miserable expression.

"Blumiere! Snap out of it! How could you say that after all those years of being separated from one another and suffering without each other? We're finally reunited and you're saying that we should give up?! I will not surrender! You promised that we'd find a perfect place for the both of us! You said so yourself, you PROMISED!" Tippi shouted, floating in front of Bleck's saddened face. He continued to gaze at her while she carried on fluttering her wings.

"I'm sorry dearest Timpani… But there's nothing we can do to save anyone. I know I've promised that we'll find happiness and stay that way forever, unfortunately Dimentio's invincible and the heroes are powerless without the Pure Hearts." The Count quietly said. However, Tippi can hear what he said very clearly.

"I know we can do this if we put our minds to it. I'm sure that our love can overcome bad times like this and obstacles that were in our way. We shouldn't admit defeat and I believe that we can win… in this thing called love." The multi-coloured butterfly said in a determined tone, there was a little tenderness in her voice.

"I appreciate your determination but I still deny that we should—" Bleck forlornly replied but was cut off.

"Don't say another word, my darling… I know that we can save Mario and the others somehow. Just trust me and everything will be all right, don't think negatively and never say any words that will prevent us from doing something about this mess… We just have to believe in ourselves, Blumiere." Tippi smiled, gawping at her beloved lover.

"I don't know about this… It's impossible to rescue anyone or any worlds without the Pure Hearts…" The esteemed Count trailed off.

"Then I guess this will change your mind and remind you that love can conquer anything in our path…" The rainbow-winged insect muttered.

She took a deep breath and began to sing.

**Tippi:**

_I can read your mind and I know your story_

_I see what you're going through_

_It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry__  
But I know it will come to you_

Count Bleck turned the other way, not facing his precious girl and looked down at the floor with a remorseful face. His dearly loved female flew in his direction and fluttered in front of him, trying to get him to listen to her.

_Don't surrender 'cause you can win_

_In this thing called love_

The ex-member of The Tribe of Darkness looked to the other direction, avoiding eye contact with his dearest butterfly as he gaped at the ground again.

"This is all my fault. If I knew Dimentio was going to betray me and put you as well the worlds and dimensions in danger, none of this would have happened." Tippi's much-loved sweetie sobbed.

Tears started to form and came out of his red, glowing eye. He blinked to stop the water from falling; even his monocle was soaked and wet with tears. The glass of it got blurred from the water of his tears. He didn't want Tippi to see him like this so he pulled the brim of his top hat to conceal his eye, monocle and blue-skinned face.

_Please, Blumiere… it's not your fault. We can pull through this together and we'll stick by each other… Everything's going to be okay once we finally found our place that you've promised. _The colourful, beautiful bug thought to herself, after listening to the Count.

_When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is_

_When you question me for a simple answer  
I don't know what to say, no  
But it's plain to see, if you stick together  
You're gonna find a way, yeah_

She soared over to face her dearly beloved. To her surprise, she sees Bleck in deep sorrow and noticed that his monocle was wet. She then hovered in front of his face.

"I know that you're crying, Blumiere… your monocle is soaking wet with tears… I'm certain that you're upset about this whole circumstance. Please don't cry, we have to trust each other and I'm sure we can turn the tables on Dimentio. You understand, don't you?" She assured.

What she got for an answer was no response and silence from Count Bleck. She carried on with her singing, attempting to get her dearest to understand the meaning of never giving up when times are dire and hopeless, especially when Mario and party need them.

_So don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love_

_When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is_

She waited for a reply until she saw the previous holder of the Dark Prognosticus moving a single finger towards her. Tippi slowly let herself go lower and gently land on it. The Count rose up his finger gradually to his face and tugged the rim of his white hat upwards. He fixed his eyes on the butterfly, unhappily.

_When life is empty with no tomorrow  
And loneliness starts to call  
Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow  
'Cause love's gonna conquer it all, all_

When the butterfly sang _"Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow 'Cause love's gonna conquer it all, all"_, a faint smile was spread across Bleck's azure face which Tippi immediately saw. He gazed at her calmly to suggest that he was getting cheered up, a little bit.

_When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is_

_When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is_

_Despair's finally leaving… You're going to be fine, my love. That's the spirit, you're happy again… The Blumiere I knew and loved has returned at last. _The vibrant, multihued Pixl mused, kindly.

_That's the way it is  
That's the way it is, babe  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is._

"You're right Timpani, there's no point in moping about this predicament. We must try to help the heroes of the Light Prognosticus in any way we can. But… I believe that we can achieve anything and win." The formal-wearing, staff-wielding sorcerer grinned, eventually understanding what his love was talking about the entire time.

"Yes, after all nothing can match against the power of love…" Tippi simply stated.

* * *

Author's Note: I decided to end the songfic like this because I think the ending sounds lovely to me. I was thinking of doing _"Change" _next but it's a two-shot as in it has two short or long chapters that has the same song in the song fanfiction. Did I do **Count Bleck** and **Tippi** in character very well? Just like _"It's All Coming Back To Me Now"_, the song fanfic stars the main couple. Obviously, you should know who are the main characters of the pair. Right now, I'm currently playing _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ on my **Wii **and I finally got myself a friend code. Feel free to ask me for it if you wanna fight me, I'm not always online though. I normally do the solo stuff, collecting stickers, trophies and so on. When I come round to playing _Super Paper Mario _again, I could try listening to _"That's The Way It Is" _over and over again on my MP3 player while watching the part where **Count Bleck** and **Tippi** were having a conversation about the heroes's problem in **Dimension D**. Imagine the song _"That's The Way It Is" _was played instead of the music _"Promise"_ throughout the cut scene, now that would totally suit that part of **Chapter 8-4: Tippi and Count Bleck**!

While I was flipping through music channels on the television, I came across a new video of a song called _"If This is Love" _by a brand-new five-piece **British** pop girl group known as **The Saturdays**. The members are **Frankie Sandford **and **Rochelle Wiseman**, ex-members of **S Club 8 **(previously known as **S Club Juniors**), **Mollie King**, **Una Healy **and **Vanessa White**. They signed to **Fascination Records** which is a division of **Polydor**. Ironically, **Girls Aloud **was signed to those labels before them. **The Saturdays **were seen supporting my one of my favourite bands on their _Tangled Up _tour this year. _"If This is Love" _is a single which is part of the album, _It's Saturday! _The newest female band are from **London **in **England**, just like **Girls Aloud**. When I first saw them in the video of _"If This is Love"_, I had a "WTF?!" expression because I never expected a spankin' new girl pop group would show up. While watching the music video, I noticed that they are known as **The Saturdays **and I thought, _"The Saturdays?! What kind of name is that for a band?! They seem to remind me of Girls Aloud though." _I didn't recognize the two familiar females until I read an article of the band on **Wikipedia **and to my surprise; they were **Frankie Sandford **and **Rochelle Wiseman** from **S Club 8**! No wonder I didn't identify them, they were so grown up from the last time I seen them in their old group and I couldn't remember them! After the video ended, I actually liked **The Saturdays**'s debut song and music footage. If I loved **Girls Aloud **as a band, I may love this brand new group too! Anyway enough babbling about the latest girl gang in the **United Kingdom**, read and review away! In the meantime, I'm gonna go off to continue playing _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_!


End file.
